Casey Wildman
'Casey Wildman '''is the Yellow Neo Zeo Ranger, younger sister of Blue Ranger Violet Wildman, and the team genius. Biography Casey’s family jokes that they first realized she was a genius when at thirteen months she figured out how to climb out of her crib, landing on dropped pillows, crawl to the bathroom, and fall into the toilet. They had to tie her into bed (with a rope she nicknamed “the Snake”) to make sure she stayed put, something they still jokingly threaten her with if she gets too wiggly. Despite being clever enough to hotwire the refrigerator to “help” her mother on her diet at age nine, Casey was a B average student: she was brilliant when it came to making things, not working in her head or on paper, especially if she had to sit in a desk all day to do it. Partly for her sister, partly just to try it, Casey began building mermaid tails, giving one to Violet for her fourteenth birthday, and otherwise encouraging her in her dream to become a professional mermaid. During one of Violet's test swims, Casey discovered a teenage boy spying on her sister. When she investigated she found out that he had mistaken her for a real mermaid. She played along until Violet noticed, and then befriended the boy, Lidian. As they talked, Windjammer ships attacked the beach, scattering them. In the ensuing chaos, she followed Violet's plan, using their parents' pickup truck to grab other civilians and ram monsters until the Red Ranger showed up to finish the job. Afterwards she found Lidian, and on his advice went to find paramedics for the woman he'd saved. Later, she and her sister went to the Surf Spot to meet Lidian. Temporarily excluded from looking at his photos, Casey left to get money for a drink, and was teleported to the Power Chamber. The other two soon followed. Fascinated by the advanced technology, Casey was unwilling to leave. When Alpha 5 appeared to explain what was going on, she practically pounced on him, though her enthusiasm was a little overwhelming for him. David joined him and asked the trio to join them as Power Rangers. Casey accepted gladly, promising that with a week and $500, she could repair it. Shortly thereafter, David led the new team into their first battle against Jewel Golems. Although she was distracted and annoyed by her nunchuks being called clubs, Casey did well. In a later battle, Casey was sucked into the Labyrinth, a prison dimension belonging to Emperor Taurus. Inside she discovered, thanks to a monster named Bladebeak, that there were human prisoners in here who were in the custody of a group of cannibalistic monsters called the Nightclaws. Undaunted by his warnings, she went to rescue them, and was promptly captured herself. However, Casey was able to come up with an escape plan, and helped all fourteen prisoners escape during a power struggle between the Nightclaws. Lidian arrived just in time with a portal to get them all safely out. She was more than a little confused by Lidian's apparent fear of letting her into his house, though a monster distracted her from pursuing the matter further. She dealt with it and joined the others in space, using the Super ZeoZords for the first time and thoroughly enjoying it. When four brand-new Rangers appeared, Casey was thrilled, particularly after they revealed themselves to all be long-lost siblings. Casey took to her new brother and sister immediately, and was disappointed when they turned out to be fakes created by Gemini. At this point she also learned why Lidian had been so secretive; he was in reality an alien from the planet Edenoi, who'd been hiding out on Earth. All she did was ask to touch his forehead gem. The Phantom Ranger was commissioned to bring a shipment of new equipment for the Power Chamber from Eltar. Casey, sent out with the others to make sure the Zodiac Emperors didn't cause any trouble, was eager for a team-up battle, and got one when the Windjammers interfered. She was very excited to meet him in person afterwards. Upon finding out that his travel companion was the former Scorpina, she reacted relatively well, only asking why she'd disappeared in 1995. In their next battle, Casey helped stop Praziolite so they could use his powers to restore the Pink Zeo Subcrystal, and destroyed him afterwards. However, the Crystal was stolen by Ophiuchus. Casey did not participate in the chase, instead helping Alpha 5 finish installing equipment in the Power Chamber to help the rest of the team. Thus she avoided the plague that Leo infected her human teammates with. She did what she could, until the others sent her to bed. She adjusted to their newest teammate, Sabrina/Scorpina, pretty well, though she was more curious about the stranger who'd helped her retrieve the Pink Zeo Subcrystal. In their next battle, against Leo himself, Casey requested the Zords on standby, eager to form the first Megazord (though she didn't get the chance). She and her teammates faced off against Leo once more on the field, before retreating to the Power Chamber. Leo pursued, and after Violet and Sabrina began to struggle in their ZeoZords, Casey joined in as backup. All three were soon forced into retreat again. Casey wanted to keep fighting, but Violet kept her in the Power Chamber to monitor the situation. There she learned Lidian and the Hex Rider's history, to her bewilderment. She helped Alpha teleport the leftover rubble directly onto Leo, trapping and seemingly killing him. Casey celebrated in her usual bouncy manner. The first day of school rolled around, to Casey's dislike. Violet only managed to get her out of bed by reminding her that the creators of a Power Rangers film were in town that day--including their main star and Casey's celebrity crush, Brett Slater. After school, the sisters headed out to the warehouse district where the crew was working. Violet showed her sister a way up into one of the buildings for a better look, where they were spotted and chased by security. They got down, right into the arms of Brett--Casey nearly fainted. Things only got better when Brett got the two of them involved in production, since Violet knew her way around the warehouse district and Casey was of course a techie. Casey really took to the work, though she did notice that Lidian seemed unhappy. Even getting a place in the crew didn't cheer him up; if anything it made him act more sour towards Brett. Casey, on the other hand, bonded with the star, sharing stories of past shenanigans. When he led her and the rest of his groupies into the woods to wait for pickup by the Windjammers, Casey not only went along, but acted as a bodyguard for him, alongside her female teammates. Knowing the rest of the Rangers would try to teleport them out, she rewired the communicator watches to resist teleportation. Lidian ended up the last one there, and he finally confessed that he had a crush on Casey. Still under Brett's influence, she rejected him soundly. However, he was able to turn the three girls against each other, distracting them long enough to free them and Brett from Virgo's mind-control drug. Realizing what had happened Casey apologized and told Lidian that she liked him as well. The two started a relationship. At almost the same time, Casey was assigned to work on a computer project with a boy named Quigley. She soon realized that he had a bullying problem, and began trying to help. When all three boys were targeted by Libra for cheating on a test, Casey tried to argue with her, though she admitted she wasn't very good at that kind of reasoning. Fortunately her teammates soon arrived and were able to convince Libra to leave the boys alone. Casey tried to draw a moral out of the situation, but couldn't find one that suited her. For Halloween, she pushed Lidian to throw a party at his house, since otherwise he wouldn't have celebrated it. She went as the original Megazord, a costume she'd been working on for a long time. Lidian, not having a costume, asked for her morpher to use, which she readily gave him. Unfortunately, when a ghostly Herne the Hunter returned to attack Casey, she was all but defenseless. As she failed to reason with him, she was unable to defeat him, and had to be saved by the timely arrival of the Scarab Rider. Afterwards, she picked Violet to explain their new situation to Ezra and Sabrina. As the Scarab Rider had targeted the Hex Rider, she and the rest of her team tried to protect their friend, but were delayed by Jewel Golems. By the time most of the Rangers arrived, Lidian (who'd gotten there first) had been stabbed. Casey stayed with him from then out, trying to keep him conscious when told to. It turned out that the Scarab Rider was Lidian's mother, Tayisa, attempting to avenge what she thought was Lidian's murder. Casey responded to all these revelations by declaring herself the long-lost daughter of a Zodiac Emperor. She got the chance to hang out with the alien "werewolves" Ezra was hosting later, teaching one her own version of foosball. The game was interrupted by Ophiuchus's arrival. At the battle she revealed that she'd officialy changed the name of her weapons to Nunchuks, since the "clubs" had bothered her for a while. She left with her teammates to make sure the attack wasn't a distraction. When Sabrina went rogue, Casey was the most reluctant to abandon chase, even though they had a chance to destroy the Zodiac Emperors once and for all. Casey accompanied Lidian to Sabrina's new martial arts class, and then back to his house. They were summoned to Violet's aid, finding her fighting Ophiuchus by a payphone (which she wouldn't explain when Casey asked). When they tried to get through the forcefield around the combatants, they found it impenetrable. David sent Casey to work on the problem with Alpha, but they couldn't help. During the Zodiac Emperors' sneak attack, neither Casey nor Violet woke up when Ophiuchus planted the bomb in their house, and it went off. Lidian was able to retrieve an injured Casey from the inferno, and she was hospitalized. She woke up to find Lidian watching over her, and recalled the explosion. He reluctantly admitted that her mother and sister hadn't gotten out of the house. She didn't have long to grieve; the Zodiac Emperors came again, this time demanding the Rangers' surrender. A nurse showed up to bring Casey to the bunker below the hospital--as she explained, nobody in their right minds would give up the Rangers after everything they'd done for Angel Grove. However, Tayisa called and countermanded the move, since they had a different plan. The team gathered on the fourth floor and faced Sagittarius and his Jewel Golems, defeating them. She and her father were able to move into their new house pretty quickly, with Lidian's help. Her euphoria at a new place to stay and a room of her own was dampened by the realization why she had a room of her own. Lidian comforted her. Since she was on bedrest, she couldn't help fight, but she said Alpha had let her in on a special project. That kept her busy during teh Rangers' next fight, but the two of them finished it again in time for David to use it successfully. She also mentioned thinking she'd heard monsters outside, but none had actually appeared thanks to the presence of the Phantom Ranger. Lidian and her father promptly surprised her with a kitten. On New Year's Eve, Casey was test-morphing at her house when Nevernight kidnapped her and trapped her inside a giant hourglass. Sabrina joined her, as did the monster, which Sabrina was unable to fight. However, hearing Nevernight's taunts Casey started questioning the logic of her attack--particularly the claim that the time between 12:00 and 12:01 was not part of either the new year or the old. After enough of this Nevernight left, and the dimension began to collapse. This brought Lidian and David into the same room, and thanks to Sabrina they were able to escape. Upon finishing bedrest, Casey visited the Byrons to show off the kitten, which she'd named The Dark Mistress. Unfortunately, they were called into action against a Blue Ranger--Violet's powers, being used by a human. Casey was quietly furious. She fought Jewel Golems, leaving the Blue Ranger to David, until he was overpowered. She jumped in and fought until David was back on his feet. All four Rangers overpowered the Blue Ranger and held her down so David could unmask her. It was Violet--or at least an uncannily good duplicate of her. Back at the Power Chamber, everyone else argued while Casey sat in a corner, in shock. She was relieved when Alpha 5 took control, and had Lidian help her. They went to the Wildman funeral the next day. She still felt unsure that it was Violet at all, let alone what they'd do if she was. Lidian promised her that they'd save her sister. At the graveside, Brett reappeared to pay his respects, finally making Casey smile. It didn't last long; the Blue Ranger attacked once more. David sent her to help evacuate, and at first she protested, but he promised to not hurt Violet. Mr. Wildman, however, didn't want to risk his remaining family by staying in Angel Grove. As Casey told Lidian, he planned on staying with his sister in Vermont, and wouldn't listen to Casey's protests. She didn't know what to do. Lidian encouraged her to tell him about Violet--that would be a reason for the family to stay. She did, though they had already packed up. When asked, she said she was sure because the Blue Ranger had switched her sidearms around because she liked to fight that way--something a duplicate wouldn't have been able to replicate perfectly. It wasn't good enough: Mr. Wildman said the other Rangers could handle it and ordered her into the car. They didn't even get to leave the driveway before Capricorn's Jewel Golems attacked. Fortunately she was helped out by, of all people, Violet. The Blue Ranger left before she could do anything. A few days later, the Rangers met at the Byron house to plan Violet's rescue. Casey insisted on being in the rescue party, and was allowed, to her surprise--David admitted her connection would make her stronger, not vulnerable, and besides she was the most qualified to figure out any mind-altering tech being used on Violet. She, Sabrina and Ezra took the Scarab Rider ship up to the Moon. When they landed she suggested scanning for Violet, and thus discovered a large number of humans in the area--previously unknown prisoners of the Zodiac Emperors. She was reluctant to leave them, but admitted they didn't have a way to transport so many people back safely right then. A second scan pinpointed Violet's Zeonizers. Casey tracked her sister into the caves around the ''Equinox and through a temporal distortion into her prison. There Violet attacked, ignoring Casey's protests. Ezra had to knock her out, something Casey wasn't happy with but had to allow. The other Rangers were able to teleport them back, and Casey got a victory hug from Lidian. The team decided that Casey should get the chance to talk to her sister alone, though David offered to help, and left the two in the Command Chamber alone--though Violet was tied up. She was defiant, seeing the Rangers as kidnappers. Casey suggested she stay and just watch how both sides acted without the Zodiac Emperors' mind control, and tried without success to jog her memory. When Violet called her out on keeping her tied up, Casey freed her. An alarm interrupted their conversation, and Casey saw Ophiuchus wandering around the woods via the viewscreen. Violet prevented her from calling the others, saying she trusted Ophiuchus. Reluctantly Casey let her go talk to him, even saying she'd try not to watch them. Personality Casey is a mischievous joker and a showoff, bragging and sometimes getting herself into trouble. She is also something of a mechanical-inventing wizard, claiming she “just knows” how to fix machines she’s never seen in her life. The one quirk that shows through is an insistence that the machines look pretty or cool when she’s done with them. Arsenal *Zeonizers *Communicator Watch *Yellow Power Nunchuks *Zeo Laser Pistol **Zeo Laser Blade *Zeozord II *Super Zeozord II Appearance Casey is African-American and pixie-like. She has a middling-to-dark brown complexion and curly brown hair that she usually ponytails to have out of the way. Her eyes are hazel, and she has a pointy-chinned, wide-eyed, inquisitive face like a fox’s. Trivia *In the original New Zeo, Casey’s character counterpart was Green Ranger Hector Byrd. During the revisions process, Hector became the team genius, gained the name Casey Cannon from a Name Generator, and then was genderbent into the female Yellow Ranger, losing the "Cannon" part later. *Casey’s star sign is Sagittarius. *Her middle name is Magnolia. Category:Power Rangers: Neo Zeo